Revenge
by michaelc2634
Summary: Luke and Emma are kidnapped by someone looking for revenge on both of them. What do they want? Who is it? Read to find out!
1. The Bus

_I do not own Jessie._

Revenge

Jessie hustled the kids out the door and onto the bus. Ravi and Zuri sat down with their friends, but there was one seat left on the bus. Emma and Luke would have to share it. "No waaaay I'm sitting with you. I'd rather stand," said Emma. "Too bad," said Luke as he pushed Emma into the seat. Emma groaned and accepted that she would sit next to her brother. Luke got out his computer and started typing. "I thought you told Jessie you finished that," Emma questioned her brother. "Yeah, I tell Jessie a lot of things, Emma," Luke said. Luke finished the paper and opened his email. _Dear Mrs. Utley, I am sorry my printer is not working. Attached is the piece on the early 20__th__ century. Thank you, Luke Ross. _That's believable. Emma rolled her eyes. "You know I thought she was married to Chase Utley in the beginning of the year!" Luke said. Emma looked confused. "Chase Utley? Phillies, second baseman, won World Series? Man that's sad," Luke teased Emma. "Whatever, you don't even know who Arturo Vateli is!" Emma shot back. Luke shook his head in disappointment that Emma didn't know one of the greatest players in Phillies history. "What a great start to the day," Emma said. "Couldn't agree more," Luke shot back. They got off the bus and went into their classrooms. Little did they know there days were going to get a whole lot worse.

**Not as long as I hoped but will post a new chapter later today. **


	2. Tough Day

_I do not own Jessie_

_What a bad day,_ Emma thought. Before last period, she ran into Luke in the hall. Now, normal people wouldn't really care if they ran into their brother in the hall. But her brother is Luke. "Hey Emma," Luke mockingly said while grinning and knocking her books down. "Luke! Now Mrs. Brown is going to give me a detention!" Emma yelled at her brother. Luke laughed and went to class. Emma walked into Mrs. Brown's classroom. Everyone was in their seats. _Yes, maybe I can sneak to my seat while she's not looking, _Emma hoped. "Emma! You're late, again! Detention! That's three times this month, and it's only the 13th. Report to Mrs. Utley's class following school," Mrs. Brown told her. Emma sighed and took her seat. "Can she take a chill-pill? I mean, its Luke's stupid fault," Emma whispered to her best friend, Rosie. "You should be earlier," Rosie admitted. "You're taking her side?!" Emma said too loud. "Ms. Ross, do you want another detention?" Mrs. Brown said, annoyed. Emma shook her head and got to work.

Meanwhile, Luke walked into Mrs. Utley's classroom, ready to present his paper he emailed her earlier. "Luke, can I see you for a minute?" Mrs. Utley asked sternly. Luke walked over. "Mind explaining this?" the teacher asked, even though it wasn't a question. She pulled up her email. "U-uh-uh," Luke stuttered, nervous. _Dear Mrs. Utley, Hi just making sure Luke handed in his early 20__th__ century paper. I asked him last night and he said yes, but sounded nervous, so just checking. Thanks._ _Jessie Prescott. _"Well? Anything to say for yourself?" Mrs. Utley asked coldly. "Are you married to Chase Utley?" Luke asked, and the class started laughing. "Detention. And an F. That was an important paper Luke. You better make it up by passing tomorrow's test," Mrs. Utley said. Luke nodded. _We have a test tomorrow?! _Luke thought, having no idea of the test. "Good one Luke!" Nice one man" "Funny!" People said to Luke, complimenting his Chase Utley joke. Luke sat through the rest of the class, playing on his phone.

After class, Luke stayed in the classroom, while Emma made the long walk from the third to the first floor. Emma walked in and both said, "What are you doing here!", Mrs. Utley shushed them, and announced she would be right back. "Don't move," she warned them. Luke sighed and said, "Jessie's gonna kill us!". "More like kill you, you're the reason I'm here, so basically you got two detentions today!" Emma said, laughing, while still annoyed with Luke. Then, someone dressed in all black walked in the room, wearing a hoodie. "Its time for revenge!" he said. Luke and Emma, wide-eyed, exchanged glances. Emma nervously said, "Is that…

**Who is it? Why does he want revenge? Read Chapter 3 to find out, which will either be up sometime tomorrow or sometime before 5:30. After 5:30 I will be at the Phillies game, so don't waste your time checking. Thanks so much for the support and I hoped you liked this chapter. Chapter 3 is going to be really good!**


	3. Captured and Police

_I do not own Jessie._

"Is that Vincent?!" Emma yelled, nervously. Luke and Emma nervously exchanged glances. "Yep. It is," Vincent informed them. "What do you want?" Luke asked, trying to sound tough. "Revenge," Vincent said, laughing an evil laugh. Emma stood up. "Look, Vincent. We broke up for a reason. Your a bad kid," Emma told him. Vincent twirled Emma around and put her in the same shoulder pinch that Jessie and Emma put him in the night they broke groaned in pain. Luke charged at Vincent, but Vincent punched him hard. Luke was out cold. "Luke!" Emma yelled. "Vincent? Is that you? Your not doing what I think your doing, are you?!", Mrs. Utley entered the room. "No, of course not!" Vincent calmly said. Emma gasped when she saw him pull out the gun. "I'm calling the police," Mrs. Utley said, while pulling out her iPhone. Vincent loaded the gun, and shot Mrs. Utley in the head, killing her instantly. Vincent ran over and looked at the phone. It was already called. Police were on their way. Vincent put his gun to Luke's head. "Emma. Come with me or you'll have to explain to your nanny why your coming home with one less brother," Vincent warned. Emma sadly sighed. "Okay," she said glumly. Vincent smirked. "Now, are you gonna fight, cause if you are, I got some handy chloroform in my pocket," Vincent warned. "Fine. I'll go without a fight," Emma sadly said. Vincent evilly smiled and threw Luke over his shoulder. Then he therew Emma over his shoulder and said, "This is gonna be fun," he whispered.

Vincent threw Luke and Emma into the trunk. Luke still unconscious, was breathing and had a pulse. _He's alive. Just knocked out,_ Emma thought to herself. Emma remembered the move, _The Call_, and moved Luke over so she could push the taillights out. She pushed and pushed, but they wouldn't budge. She moved her attention to Luke. "Luke! Luke! Wake up! I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you! Wake up!" she shook him, to no avail. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Emma wake up!" Luke whispered loudly. "Emma!" he continued. Emma moaned and opened her eyes. Once she remembered what happened, she was wide awake. "Luke!" Emma exclaimed. "Where are we? Vincent kidnapped us, right? He punched me, right? My head is killing me!" Luke asked, confused and in pain. Emma nodded. "Yeah. He shot and killed Mrs. Utley too. He was gonna kill you if I didn't go with him," Emma filled Luke in. Luke nodded. "Well, thanks," Luke said, blushing. He couldn't believe he was defeated so easily by Vincent. He wanted to be the man and save his sister from her ex-boyfriend. But instead he ran up there like an idiot and was knocked out cold. He was laying there unconscious while Vincent killed a woman and his sister was blackmailed into being kidnapped along with him. Luke was jolted out of his thought when the car stopped. "Uh-oh," Emma said. The car door slammed shut and the trunk flew open. Vincent stood there, wearing his hoodie. "We're here. You can't know where you are, so this is where the chloroform comes in," Vincent told them, while pulling a cloth and a bottle out of his pocket.

"Ravi! Did Luke get detention again! And where is Emma! She never gets detention!" Jessie yelled up to Ravi, knowing he would tell the truth. "Okay. Luke got detention because he lied to you about doing the paper and he knocked Emma's books down in the hall, making her late and she got detention as well!" Ravi admitted. Jessie her arms up in the air and yelled, "Unbelievable!". She entered the elevator to walk to Luke's school. Right before the doors closed, Zuri jumped in. "I'm already here, too late to tell me no!" Zuri told Jessie. Jessie laughed. "So where are we going? Did Luke get detention again?" Zuri asked. Jessie nodded. "And Emma, although that was Luke's fault too," Jessie laughed. Zuri rolled her eyes and they exited the elevator. "Luke get detention again?" Tony the doorman asked. "Yep," Jessie replied. Tony laughed and waved goodbye. Jessie and Zuri took the long walk to the school, about 20 minutes away. Zuri told Jessie stories about her day, and Jessie told her about what she and Bertram do when the kids are at school. Both laughed at each others stories. They finally reached the school. There was at least 10 police cars and a crime scene tape. "Oh my God!" Jessie screamed. "i hope the kids are okay!" She yelled and ran into the school. She was horrified by what she saw. "Zuri, stay outside!" Jessie instructed. Zuri did what she was told. Jessie asked the nearest policeman what happened. "This is a crime scene. You shouldn't be here," the police officer said sternly. "I am Jessie Prescott. I am a nanny of Luke and Emma Ross, who were serving detention here! What happened!" Jessie yelled, scared for the answer. Another police officer walked up and said, "I'll take it from here, Carlos," he told the other police officer. "Ms. Prescott, we were going to call you shortly. Charissa Utley was murdered by an unknown person, who we also believe kidnapped Luke and Emma Ross. There are many reasons possible for this. This person might want a ransom, or just happened to kidnap two children who's parents are famous. We do not know where they are but they were taken shortly after 3:10, when the call was made by Mrs. Utley. She was likely shot to death shortly afterward. We are sorry, and will do everything possible to find your children." The officer informed Jessie. Jessie broke down in tears. "We have called and informed Mr. and Mrs. Ross. They are flying to New York and donating lots of money to the search." He continued. "Thanks," Jessie said through tears. Jessie ran out and got Zuri. "There dead, aren't they," Zuri asked, scared of the answer. Jessie shook her head. "No, kidnapped," she told Zuri.


	4. A Plan and Ravi's Past

_I do not own Jessie_

Emma moaned. She was in a dark basement, only one window in the room. It was small and had bars on it. She couldn't believe it. Vincent, her ex-boyfriend had kidnapped her and her brother and thrown him in here. _My brother,_ she remembered. She searched around for her brother. "Luke! Luke! Where are you?" She yelled, hoping for an answer. Silence. "Ugh," Emma groaned. Vincent had punched Luke hard. He was out for probably, three hours? She fell asleep after about an hour in the trunk, and was asleep for probably two hours, because they were nowhere near New York, at least from what she saw when Vincent opened the trunk. She had no idea where they where, only that they were in a forest and likely hours away from New York. She snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a groan. "Luke! Are you awake?" Emma asked. "Yeah," Luke said, very weakly. Emma searched for a couple minutes, but they finally found each other. "Emma! Where are we?" Luke asked. It seemed like he was growing a little stronger. Before, he was so weak he could barely talk. "I don't know Luke," Emma admitted. Luke looked around, and saw the small window with metal bars. "It could be worse," Luke said. "How could it be worse? We've been kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend!" Emma said. "We could be tied up with our mouths taped shut," Luke said, trying to look towards the bright side. "I guess," Emma quietly said. Just then, the door swung open, and there was Vincent. "Aww, it seems my prisoners are awake! How was your sleep?" Vincent teased them. "What do you want from us!" Luke screamed at him. "Revenge," Vincent said once again. Emma and Luke exchanged glances. "What does that mean?" Emma questioned. Vincent laughed. "Oh, you'll see," he told Emma. "Oh, and don't bother looking for your cellphones." He held up Luke and Emma's iPhones like baseball cards. "Emma, good hiding spot though. I didn't find it until I carried you in, but it was obvious then," Vincent laughed while telling her. She had hid it in her boot, after moving it from her back pocket. "We'll start in the morning," Vincent said while exiting the room. "That doesn't sound good," Luke told Emma. Emma shook her head. "He's going to hurt me. Bad," Emma said. "He probably will hurt you too. Just stay strong," she told him. _I should be telling her to stay strong,_ Luke thought to himself. First, knocked out with a single punch, then, used to blackmail his sister, and now, his sister was the one telling him to be strong! "No. We're not gonna be here in the morning, because we're breaking out," Luke whispered to Emma, making sure there was no way Vincent could hear. "But how? He must have surveillance cameras and he said it best, this is basically a prison cell," Emma said, shooting down Luke's plan but really hoping he would answer with a plan. Luke felt around in his pocket for something to use to cut through the metal bars. "If we find something sharp to cut through the metal bars, we could break the window and possibly escape. But not without a sharp tool," Luke told her sister. Emma got up and walked around looking for something. Luke did the same. "Luke, I don't think there's anything in he-" Emma said, but she tripped over something before she could finish. Emma gasped. "A flashlight!" She pushed a button and it went on. "It works! This can really help us!" Emma exclaimed. Luke ran over. "Yes! Good job, tripping over it, Emma," Luke said awkwardly. Even though she accidentally found the flashlight, once again she had done what Luke thought he should be doing. "Okay. Now search around for anything sharp," Luke instructed Emma. Emma nodded and flashed the light all around the room. "Nothing. There's nothing here," Emma said glumly, afraid of what awaited in the morning. Emma turned the flashlight off and sat down. Luke grabbed the flashlight and flashed right next to where Emma gave up. "There's a knife!" Luke shouted, a little too loud. Emma quickly put her hand over Luke's mouth and told him to shut up. Then she walked to the light and picked up, what was a knife. "Luke! You did it!" Emma said in a loud whisper. _No I didn't,_ Luke thought. Even though he had flashed the light where the knife was, he almost caused Vincent to hear them and surely blown any chance of escape before the inevitable torture to Emma and him in the morning. "Okay. Emma, flash the light on the window. I think I'm tall enough to reach," Luke told her. Finally, it seemed like he was taking charge.

"It's not your fault, Jessie," Christina Ross comforted the nanny who sat on the couch crying."Yes it is. If i haven't sent that letter to Mrs, Utley then Luke wouldn't of gotten detention!" Jessie cried to Christina. "That's ridiculous. You were just being a good nanny, checking up on your kids. It's more Luke's fault for not doing the paper. Besides, Emma still would of gotten detention, and would of still been kidnapped," Christina told Jessie. "Thanks. That means a lot," Jessie said through tears. "Dinner. Penne pasta with sauce," Bertram said while putting two plates on the table. "I can't believe it. I really miss Emma and Luke," Bertram admitted. Morgan Ross ran down the steps. "The kids are better. I think Zuri's not worried because she's younger and doesn't understand what's happening. Ravi understands well, and is taking it hard. His brother was kidnapped in India and his parents were killed trying to protect him," Morgan explained. "That's so sad!" Jessie yelled. Morgan nodded. All of a sudden, Ravi came running down the stairs. "Guys! I just texted both Luke and Emma and received the same answer! It says 'Don't worry. Your sister will be tortured starting tomorrow morning. Your brother will receive less punishment, but still will be tortured badly. I can't guarantee they will make it home safely. Actually, they probably won't!' Luke and Emma are in a lot of trouble! We need to find them!" Ravi yelled, tears streaming down his face.

_Ravi's Flashback: September 23, 2010_

_"Ravi! Breakfast," Oma, Ravi's mom said. "Stay here, Mr. Kipling, Ravi instructed his pet lizard. Ravi arrived and was delighted by what was on the table. Rice with chutney to give it more taste. His favorite! Ravi ate it up while enjoying talking to his brother, Farid. They talked about what they were planning on doing that day. "Hey boys!" Barid, Ravi's father asked, smiling, "What a great day!" Barid said, hugging his family. "Another day of school, which you two love, and your mother and I are going to dinner tonight for our anniversary, our 16th! "Farid, your okay watching Ravi tonight, right?" Barid raved and asked his 14-year old son to watch the nine-year old Ravi. "Gladly," Farid said, hugging Ravi. "Okay! Off to school!" Oma told Ravi and Farid. Both gave their mother and father kisses, and ran out the door to school. Oma kissed Barid. "Hun, I unfortunately have to go to work. See you tonight!" Barid said while Oma pushed off Barid. "Love you, honey," Oma said. "Love you too," Barid answered. Barid exited the house and ran into Ravi on the way out. "Were you spying on us?" Barid said laughing. Ravi blushed. "You fed Mr. Kipling right? And locked his cage? We don't want him getting in a fight with the Farokah's lizard again!" Barid questioned Ravi. "I did everything, Papa," Ravi told his father. Barid laughed. "You are so responsible!" He told his son. "Now, get to school," Barid told Ravi, who ran off. They all had great days. Ravi aced his tests, and was voted class president. That night, Ravi and Farid played games and made dinner together. "Your a great brother, Farid," Ravi told his brother. "Your a better one," Farid responded. They hugged and Farid gave Ravi a kiss on the head. Someone knocked on the door. "Mama and Papa are home!" Farid exclaimed, excited. He ran to the door and opened it. It wasn't his parents. The man picked up Farid and carried him towards his car. Just then, Barid and Oma pulled in and ran out. "Put our son down! Now!" Barid yelled at the man, who was dressed in black with a mask on. He pulled out a gun. "Move away. Now. Or I'll shoot you," the man warned. "No!" Oma yelled. The man laughed and shot Barid two times. Once in the head, and once in the chest. Oma charged at the man but was shot in the head as well. "NO!" Farid yelled. He punched the man and tried to run away. "Ravi! Run!" He yelled to his brother. The man shot Farid in the leg and scooped him up and threw him in the trunk. He swerved away. Ravi ran outside, and saw his parents bloody bodies. "NO! Wake up! Your not dead! We have to save Farid!" Ravi yelled, crying. He knew his parents were dead. He knew his brother was kidnapped and he'd be sent to an orphanage, never seeing Farid again. But he hoped that somehow, his parents weren't dead despite being shot, and that Farid would be found soon. But he knew it wasn't true. He was sent to an orphanage and was adopted eight months later._

"Ravi! Are you okay?" Christina asked her son. "Yes. We have to save Luke and Emma! They cannot suffer the same fate as Farid!" Ravi yelled and ran towards the elevator.

**I thought this was the best chapter yet, but I don't know about you. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, I can assure you that. Please review so i know how you like the direction this story is going!**


	5. Breakout

_I do not own Jessie_

"Okay, Emma, right there," Luke told his sister. Emma nodded and flashed the light on the window, where Luke told him. Luke started trying to cut through the metal with the knife. It didn't make a dent. Luke took a deep breath and continued cutting. "Luke, this is never going to work. I think we should just face whatever Vincent is going to do to us tomorrow and maybe he'll let us go home," Emma told her brother. Luke continued with the knife, but it still didn't make a dent. "Emma, Vincent isn't just gonna torture us once and let us go home. He's gonna to put us in so much pain over and over to the point were either killed or too weak to make an escape. This might be the only night were strong enough to do this," Luke told his sister, even though he was thinking the same thing before she said anything. Just then, they heard footsteps. They were coming from outside the door. "Turn the flashlight off! Lay down where you were!" Luke yelled at Emma, who did just that. Luke pushed the flashlight out of view and ran towards the door. He stood next to the door. Knife in hand, he prepared to ambush whoever walked through the door. The door opened and Luke jumped out and threw the knife at the person standing in the doorway. The person caught Luke's hand and twisted it, and Luke fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "Shut up," Vincent's voice said. He kicked Luke in the stomach and he struggled to breathe. Emma gasped and ran at Vincent. Luke, seeing Emma, kicked Vincent's foot out from under him and Vincent fell to the ground. Emma ran past Vincent and out the door. Luke kicked Vincent out of the way and slammed the door shut. He ran and found Emma, who was staring into the ground. "Emma! Let's go! We have to get out of here!" Luke yelled at his sister. Then he looked at where Emma was staring and couldn't believe it. There was her and Luke's phone. Both saying the same thing in a text to Ravi. The first saying that their torture was just beginning and that they probably wouldn't make it out of here, and the second, in a response to Ravi saying he was going to find them, saying they weren't in the country. "Emma, we have to leave. Now," Luke told his sister, who snapped out of her trance and ran with Luke. They ran out the door and stopped. They were surrounded by trees. Miles and miles of trees. Emma looked back at the phone. _Not in the country anymore, _it said. "Luke! Were not in the United States anymore, much less New York!" She yelled to her brother, who was looking around for a sign of where they were. "Please, you think he would really tell Ravi where we really were? For all we know we are just in upstate New York," Luke told Emma. Emma looked back at the abandoned house that was their prison a few minutes ago. "Okay, but we have to get out of here before Vincent or someone finds us!" Emma yelled at her brother. Luke looked back at the house and said, "Follow me". He ran into the woods and Emma followed. "Stop!" Luke whispered to Emma. He motioned for Emma to hide behind the rock and the front door of the house flew open. They had ran a decent distance, but were just in the view of Vincent if they continued running. "Hey! You better run while you can! I'll find ya!" Vincent yelled to them. Vincent walked towards his car and violently open the door and got in. He drove off into the wilderness, going the other way while looking for his escaped prisoners, who were hiding behind a rock in the opposite direction of where they were. "Okay, we gotta move, fast," Luke whispered. He ran straight ahead and Emma followed.

"Ravi! Where are you going?!" Christina Ross yelled to her son who was signaling for a taxi. "I'm finding Luke and Emma!" Ravi yelled back. "Not without me!" Jessie yelled from behind Christina. "And me!" Zuri yelled next to Jessie. "I'm sorry, Ravi but your father and I can't go. We need to continue helping the search team look for your brother and sister. But if you get a beat on where their being kept, call us and we'll find them," Christina told Ravi. "Thanks, Mrs. Mommy," Ravi told her and gave her a hug and kiss. "You too, Zuri. Now be careful. Listen to Jessie and be safe," Christina told her kids. "Don't worry, Christina. Ravi and Zuri will be safe and we'll find Luke and Emma," Jessie assured Christina. Christina smiled and thanked Jessie. They got a taxi and Christina handed Jessie a bag. "That's one million dollars. Should be enough to last," Christina whispered so the driver wouldn't hear her. Jessie smiled and thanked Christina. The taxi drove away and Ravi texted Emma again, just to get an answer from Vincent tricking him into revealing where he was keeping them. He already tricked him into revealing they weren't in the country, although it might be a trap. "So where to, Ravi?" Jessie asked. "The car rental service," Ravi told

Jessie and the taxicab driver. He texted Emma, _R U in the US?_. They arrived at the car rental service. "Okay, you guys look for a car, I'll go pay," Jessie told Ravi and Zuri as she handed them the bag. Jessie went inside and discovered the price. She went back outside and grabbed $5,000, the cost to rent a nice car for two weeks. Ravi and Zuri chose a red Ferrari. Jessie laughed and went inside to pay. Ravi looked at his phone. It said there was a response from Emma. _Hey Ravi its me, Emma. Vincent kidnapped us but we escaped and are in the wilderness but have no idea where we are. Vincent's looking for us. He's driving his truck in the woods. Were tired and hungry and lost. If Vincent finds us, he'll kill us, but not quickly. He'll kill us very slowly. Don't worry. You'll find us. I know you will. ;) Emma._

Ravi looked at his phone in shock. Zuri, wondering what he was looking at, looked too and couldn't believe it, either. There was brief hope but soon both realized that they were in just as much trouble as before. They needed to find them. Fast. Ravi responded, _Where are u? Are there any landmarks or anything?_. It was worth a shot. Ravi, afraid of the answer looked away. "She responded!" Zuri exclaimed. Ravi took a deep breath and looked at his phone. _Nope. Nothing just miles and miles of trees. I think were on a mountain. _"Okay, we need to get on Google Earth and look for a large wilderness in the US and Canada first. Then we look at other places," Ravi told his sister. _Where were u and Luke kept? _Ravi asked Emma in a text. This time, Ravi wasn't afraid of the answer. _It was an abandoned house, but there are no other houses we've past. Were just hoping Vincent isn't near us. _Emma responded. "Ravi, what's wrong?" Jessie asked from behind them. They jumped. "Jessie, read these texts. We need Google Earth. But they escaped," Ravi told Jessie. Jessie took the phone and looked at the phone. Jessie's eyes widened and she texted Emma, _Emma, did the house happen to be light blue and the only house in miles? _Jessie tapped her foot waiting for response. _Yes._ Emma responded. "Oh my God, I know where they are!" Jessie yelled and ran in the car.

**Where are they? Will Vincent find them before Jessie does? I'm going to include more of Luke and Emma in the next chapters. Next Chapter should be up tomorrow! Remember to review and I hope you are enjoying this story!**


	6. Closer and Closer

_I do not own Jessie_

"Okay, stop here," Luke said. It had gotten cold and they had been running for hours. Neither was sure they were far enough from Vincent. "You sure?" Emma asked. "We can't keep running forever. Eventually we have to rest. I doubt Vincent will drive around all night," Luke assured his sister. Emma nodded and looked around. "Just get some rest, at daybreak will continue running. The only way Vincent will find us this late is by driving right in front of us," Luke told his obviously worried sister. Emma sighed and laid down and tried to go to sleep. After a couple minutes, she fell asleep. "Emma, wake up, Emma, wake up," a voice called out to Emma. "Emma!" It said again. Emma's eyes fluttered open. "Emma! Come on we have to move!" Luke said to her. It was freezing out and she was tired and hungry. She turned on her phone and looked at her battery. _47%. _Enough to last. _3 Unread Texts From: Ravi, _The phone flashed. She opened them and read them. _Emma, this is Jessie. We know were you are and are going there now, _the first text read. _Keep running, Emma, do NOT let Vincent find you, _the second read. _We will find you, don't worry,_ the third read. "Luke! Read these texts!" Emma yelled to Luke in a big smile. Luke looked at the phone in shock and dropped it. "Careful!" Emma scolded. Luke picked up the phone and handed it to Emma. "Let's go, fast," Luke said and ran into the trees. "Wait up!" Emma yelled and ran after him. Then, Emma tripped on a tree. "Luke! Help!" Emma screamed. Luke was no longer visible. "Luke!" Emma screamed one more time. No answer. _Snap_, a twig snapped. "Luke?" Emma said quietly. Someone was walking towards her, the leaves crunching under his feet. It wasn't Luke. Closer, and closer. Emma closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Closer and closer, until finally the person was right in front of her. So close that Emma's head was next to their feet. "I'm back, Emma," Vincent's voice said. Emma looked up and saw Vincent's face. "Nighty Night," he said as he raised his fist and punched Emma, knocking her out. Vincent smiled an evil smile and threw Emma in the trunk. "Now, to find your brother," he said evilly as he drove off.

"Emma! Emma! Where are you!" Luke yelled out. No answer. _No, no, no,_ he thought. Just when he was taking charge, becoming the leader after his sister was basically taking care of him. And now, he had gotten so excited that Jessie knew where they where that he ran off, forgetting about his sister. If Vincent found her and hurt her, he could never live with himself. He pulled out his phone and texted Emma. _Srry where r u?_ He texted. He hoped to get an answer. Or, not get an answer if it was Vincent. He realized if Vincent did find Emma, which he didn't think was likely, Vincent couldn't find Luke or all hope of escape would be lost. He stopped running and slowly walked towards where Emma and him last saw each other. He heard a sound and hid behind a tree, but it was just a squirrel. Luke composed himself and continued walking. _Vroom,_ a truck sped by him. A truck….Vincent's truck. Emma! He followed the truck, which slowed down. Luke hid behind trees, slowly moving on the truck's right, so Vincent couldn't see him. Suddenly, the truck stopped. Luke hid behind a tree. The car door opened and slammed shut. Luke heard the footsteps. Closer and closer. And closer. And closer. Then, suddenly, a phone rang. It wasn't Luke's. "Hello," Vincent answered in an annoyed voice. "Yes, Mom, I'm having a blast," he told his mother. "I'm hiking right now," he said. Vincent sighed annoyingly and told his mom yes. He said bye to his mother and said, "Now, to find the brat,". All of a sudden, the footsteps grew farther and farther. Vincent screamed in anger and angrily got back in the car. _Okay, I won't follow him closely, just to be safe._ Luke decided. He still followed the truck, but from a distance. The truck was going slow enough that Luke could follow from a distance. His phone vibrated. A response from Emma.

Emma groaned. Her head was killing her. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. _No! No! No, no no no no!_ She thought to herself. Vincent took her again. She was in his truck's trunk. Her phone. It was still in her back pocket. Vincent must of forgotten to take. _Srry where r u?_ The phone said, someone sent her that text message. She opened it. It was Luke. _I tripped and Vincent got me again. Srry he knocked me out. I'm in the trunk. He's looking for u, probably_, Emma sent the text to Luke. Emma tapped her foot and pushed on the taillight. It didn't work before, and it didn't work now. _Text response from: Luke,_ the phone said. Emma opened it. _K. Srry bout leaving u. Im right behind the truck, tho. Vincent's looking 4 me. He can't find me. We'll never get out of here. I'll get u out of there, don't worry_, Luke responded. Emma couldn't believe it. Luke was behind the truck! She texted Luke to be careful, and texted Jessie. _Jessie! Vincent kidnapped me again and I'm in the trunk! Luke is right behind the truck, following it. He thinks he can get me out of here, but I'm not sure, _she texted her nanny. The truck stopped. She heard the car door open. She turned off her phone and stuck it in her back pocket. She acted like she was still unconscious. "I know your out there! I'll find you. Do you really want your sister to be tortured to death!? If you don't, you'll reveal yourself!" Vincent yelled out in the forest, now using Emma to blackmail Luke, after doing the opposite in there initial capture. _Don't do it, Luke! Stay strong!_ Emma thought to her self, somehow hoping Luke would hear her.

Luke, hiding behind a tree, closed his eyes. He couldn't reveal himself. Then he started walking. Closer and closer. And closer. Until, finally he yelled out, "Have it your way! But you'll hear your sisters pain and now its your fault!" He yelled out. Luke knew that wasn't true. He would hear Emma's cries of pain either way. If he revealed himself, he would just be in pain with her, with no chance of breaking out. They had done it before, but Vincent wouldn't make the same mistake again. Vincent growled and got back in the car. He continued at normal pace. Luke ran from his hiding spot behind the tree and followed the truck. _Stay strong! _He texted Emma. He continued following the truck for hours, until it finally reached another abounded house. Vincent got out of the car and opened the trunk. Luke watched from afar as Vincent poured some chloroform into a rag and put it over Emma's mouth. Emma stopped struggling and fell unconscious. He scooped her up and carried her inside.

**Where is she? Will Luke save her? Read on to find out. Thanks for your support and remember to PLEASE review. I really want to know if your liking the direction this story is in. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 7 up by Friday afternoon. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and please remember to review and keep reading!**


	7. Different House

_I do not own Jessie._

"Trust me. I know where I'm going," Jessie told Ravi and Zuri. "It says were still three hours away! We have to get to Emma! Do you really think Luke can save her?" Ravi yelled to Jessie. Jessie looked at Ravi. "Yes. Luke is strong. He can save him," Jessie told him. "And you know where your going?" He asked her. "Yes. It is in West Virginia. It was the only vacation we ever took. We rented a house in the town, Roanoke, Virginia. It's in a normal national forest. Parks, tours, campsites. Then the way back. The other side of the mountain. It's just a forest. No people, houses, except for one. One lonely house, a decent size. One night, my family got lost in the woods when hiking and had to spend the night in that house. I had to sleep in the basement. It was a jail cell. Three big locks, one window with bars on it and chairs in the back with straps on it. I was so scared I sneaked out and slept on my parents floor. It was horrible. But it was worth it, because I know where they are. Were in Pennsylvania right now. We'll save them. I know it," Jessie told the story of her past. "Wow," Zuri said. The car went silent and they continued driving into the distance. "I'm hungry! And tired!" Zuri yelled. "Are we there yet?" She complained. Jessie shook her head annoyingly. "No," she replied. Finally, Zuri shut up. Five minutes later, Zuri gasped loudly. "What?!" Jessie yelled. "McDonalds!" Zuri yelled. Jessie sighed annoyingly and gave in. "Fine. We'll stop. But were right back on the road afterward," Jessie told Zuri. Zuri smiled and stopped talking. _Did you do it?_ The number texted. _I hate you._ Zuri texted back. She put her phone away. If Ravi or Jessie found out, they would kill her. She thankfully, was acting like herself. She still couldn't believe what she was doing.

_I think its a different house,_ Luke remembered. Vincent took Emma in the house and probably to the basement. He would wait until darkness to try to sneak into the house and save Emma. It was 8:30, his phone said. Luke didn't know where he was and had no Wi-Fi or cell service. He saw a window to what he believed what was the basement. He slowly walked towards the house. "I'll never do that! Never!" He heard the now conscious Emma yell at Vincent. Luke jumped next to the window. Vincent couldn't see him, but Luke could hear him. "You will do it. Once I find your brother and make you watch him be tortured, you'll change your mind. You can't even imagine what I will do to him," Vincent told her, and Luke heard him laugh. Vincent must have gagged Emma because you could hear Emma's muffled screams. Luke closed his eyes, even though he already couldn't see Emma, he couldn't bear to even think about looking. There was more muffled screaming and Vincent laughed and Luke heard the door shut. He peeked in, but Vincent was still there! He thought Vincent made eye contact, but he looked back at Emma and continued as he was. Then he saw Emma. He fell backwards, shocked. "Oh my God," he whispered. He looked back again, just to be sure. He was sure. There was Emma, alright. She was tied down to a chair. Legs on the legs and arms behind her back. She had a bloody cut on her forehead. She was tired and weak. He had to break Emma out.

_Where are you going,_ the number texted. _Your Vincent, aren't you,_ Zuri texted back. _Yes. WHERE ARE YOU GOING, ZURI_, Vincent texted back. _I've stalled, I've pulled up the wrong map, I'm not helping you move my captive brother and sister to a different location! _Zuri texted back. She hoped she didn't get the same answer. _Oh, you want your sister dead, do you? _She got the same answer. _Fine. I'll tell you. _Zuri texted back, stalling as long as possible. _Tell me now Zuri! _Vincent texted her back. _Fine. Were headed towards Maine. The national forest there. That's where you are. I HATE YOU! _Zuri texted back the wrong information. _Thanks, Zuri! We appreciate your support! Well, Emma and Luke don't! _Vincent texted back. "Who are you texting, Zuri?" Ravi asked. "My friend," Zuri responded. "Stuart?" Jessie mocked. "No!" Zuri yelled. Jessie laughed and so did Zuri. But she was really holding back tears. She had betrayed her family. But she couldn't tell Jessie. Hopefully Vincent doesn't catch on and stays in West Virginia. But that wasn't definite. And hopefully Emma and Luke survive.

Vincent left the room. Finally. He had tied Emma to the chair, hands behind back, legs to the legs, and a rope tying her waist to the chair. And to top it off, a duct tape gag. She tried aggressively to break free, but she couldn't break free. She looked around. It was a different house, or at least a different room. She still had her phone in her pocket, she could feel it. She couldn't pull it out though, her hands were tied tightly. She could barely move. She looked around the room. She saw movement in the window. Was it, Luke? No, it can't be. He couldn't of followed him all the way here, could he? There was more movement. She looked. It was Luke! Luke looked in. He mouthed 'I'll get you out of there,'. Emma nodded. Luke started fiddling with the window lock. He couldn't break the window, that would make too much noise. Emma winked at Luke, as if to say, Good Luck!. Luke winked back and continued working. _I can barely look at her,_ Luke thought, knowing Emma was too weak to escape on her own. Just then, the door opened. Luke dived out of view and listened. "Hey, Emma," he said in an evil voice. He took off the gag, because Emma yelled, "You'll never get away with this! My brother's gonna save me!" Emma yelled. "No, I'm gonna go get him now, I know he's right outside the window," he said evilly.

**Cliffhanger! Will he find Luke? Will Emma escape? Read on to find out! Remember to review PLEASE!**


	8. Bright Lights

**Oh My God it's been so darn long. Schools started and I just lost interest in writing. But I'm back and ready to get back in the swing of things. So without further a due, welcome back!**

Luke ran and ran. He ran up a big hill and then ran down. But stopped, knowing that's what Vincent wanted him to do. It was way too obvious. So Luke ran to his right, to where the hill became more lopsided, and Luke got a view of the house. He saw Vincent run out of the house with a huge flashlight. He stopped. Stood right in front of the house with a daring smile. "I know you're out there," he said casually. "Surrender yourself now, and you and your sister will both receive less punishment," Vincent offered. Luke seriously considered the offer. He was seconds away from jumping up with his hands in the air, but then realized Vincent wasn't going to keep his word. And with Luke and Emma both captured, no one could save Luke and Emma besides Jessie, but Luke feared Jessie would not make it in time. He resisted the temptation and stayed down. "Last chance," Vincent announced. Then he heard leaves crunch and a bright light pointing towards his right. Luke slowly moved towards the house as the light got further and further away. But then the light got closer. And Luke just ran. Ran towards the house. Not sure whether Vincent already noticed him, but didn't care. He surely had noticed him by now. Luke now felt the bright light on him. It got brighter and brighter. He heard a laugh and didn't dare look back. He wasn't far from the house, but he didn't think he could make it. His legs were getting heavier. He was already weak, and he could fell his legs giving out. Then they gave out. His right knee buckled, and he fell to the ground. Vincent caught up to him. Luke was writhing in pain, clutching his knee. He worried he tore his ACL. He looked up and saw Vincent, and everything went black.

"Where are we?" Ravi asked Jessie. "Not sure. But we are an hour away," Jessie announced. Jessie sighed and looked back at Zuri. She was asleep, phone in lap. Jessie smiled and looked at Zuri's phone. She had seemed nervous and upset earlier when asked about her phone. Maybe she should look at it…."Go!" Ravi yelled at Jessie. Jessie snapped back to the road and sped onto the freeway. Zuri jolted awake. She yawned and observed the road. Couldn't tell where they were, just that there was no one on the road beside them and the truck way behind them. Zuri closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. But something about that truck bothered her. She looked back. The truck was speeding up, there were was someone looking out the window. And she gasped at what the man pulled out.

**Well? Who was it? Please Review! No more month long updates, I'm back on schedule!**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT

**I will be releasing two new chapters between Halloween and Saturday, November 2 nights. I have a long weekend so will try to maybe get some more chapters done! Thank you for reviewing. And thanks for waiting!**


End file.
